EL GRAN ANTIGUO
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Todos sabemos como acaba la película, pero nadie sabe que paso en medio. El Gran Antiguo cuenta lo que paso realmente y lo que va a pasar.


Otro año había pasado y estaba aburrida. Esta noche, lo sabía, venían a hacer el ritual otra vez. No podía culparlos aunque los odiase. Eso era lo peor de todo. Putos ignorantes.

Ellos creían que eran dioses monstruosos que los exterminarían si los sacrificios para complacerles durante un año no tenían lugar. Bobadas. ¿Dioses? Bueno, podían pensar lo que les diese la gana. ¿Aniquilarlos? ¿En serio? ¿No deberían dejar de darles razones para ello?

¿Complacerles? Totalmente equivocado.

Ellos llevaban milenios perfeccionando rituales de encierro. Aún se acordaba del atajo de traidores que eran esos sacerdotes. Pero ellos aún estaban allí y los sacerdotes llevaban siglos muertos y olvidados. Excepto aquel en China que uno de sus hermanos había usado de juguete sexual durante casi diez mil años antes de dejarlo morir.

Era repulsivo, pero estaba casi seguro que si los humanos se enteraran de lo que hicieron pensarían que se lo merecía. O no, la verdad era que la mayoría eran poco más que plagas codiciosas y traidoras.

Como rutina, extendió su mente hacia la instalación de arriba.

Qué suerte, pensó sarcástica. Acababa de ver astralmente a quienes iban a sacrificar. Que desperdicio.

Recordó cuando había permitido, varios años antes, que uno de sus niños muriera y que los cinco sacrificios sobreviviesen. Las caras de sus carceleros no tenían precio y se había reído por un rato antes de que los de Londres ganasen. Por que poco, pensó disgustada ante el recuerdo.

Aunque, sonrió sin boca de forma siniestra, podía hacer que la volviesen a cagar. Si, igual eso animaba a todos. Extendió su conciencia un poco más y los miro. Mierda, susurro. Ya les habían echado sus pociones a los chicos. Ya estaba todo acabado.

Se retrajo de nuevo a su celda, preguntándose cuál de sus niños sería usado este año. Estaba un poco cansada de resucitarlos, al igual que todos sus hermanos. Pero ella lo continuaría haciendo. No era culpa suya que les llenaran de tantas pociones para volverlos agresivos.

Bueno, excepto esos humanos denominados criminales, que normalmente serian ejecutados y los traían aquí. O el robot. ¿Quién lo había ideado? A veces se preguntaba cuanto de enfermos eran los humanos y si deberían eutanasiarles o controlarles con puño de hierro. Era un debate continuo a lo largo de los siglos y últimamente sacarles de su sufrimiento parecía atractivo.

Recordó cuando había muchos más. Especies enteras. Sin embargo, los humanos habían matado a la mayoría y a los originales, los progenitores de cada especie, los encerraban. Ella sabía que podían resucitarlos sin demasiados problemas. De hecho, con su pleno poder, podían traer de nuevo a todos sus descendientes. Pero las celdas chupaban su energía y les reducía a solo resucitar a uno cada siglo y a proyectarse astralmente. Lo único bueno es que podían comunicarse con sus hijos y sus descendientes, aunque no eran capaces de manipular nada más.

Aburrida, miro de nuevo arriba. Ya habían llegado al sótano. Iban eligiendo objetos...Bueno, la pequeña familia de no muertos rurales. Un clásico bastante triste. Cambiaron toda la historia de la familia. De hecho, la pobre Perenell... (¿Patience?) nunca había sido abusada. Y el imbécil abajo quejándose que jamás vería un tritón. Si tan solo supiera lo que su pequeño quería hacerle...Entonces lo escucho.

Imposible.

UNO DE LOS HUMANOS HABÍA ACTUADO RAZONABLEMENTE.

Reviso de nuevo y miro al hombre discutiendo con los otros. Tenía ese puro cerca de él, lleno con lo que parecía una planta seca. Si tuviese boca habría sonreído. Lo que fuera parecia interferir con las pociones.

Poco después la "puta" estaba muerta, con el "atleta" corriendo para avisar. El "loco" estaba paranoico, justo donde lo necesitaba. Siempre y cuando continuara con los porros todo podía funcionar. Entonces fue atacado, pero logro zafarse y escapar.

Los otros tres intentaron ir por un túnel que habían derrumbado y entonces el "atleta" intento usar su máquina para saltar un barranco. No había mucho que decir al respecto. Muchos lo habían intentado durante años. Y el zombi padre eligió ese momento para matar al "erudito" y tirarse al lago con la furgoneta. La "virgen", pensó con sarcasmo (claramente ya había sido desflorada), salió del agua solo para encontrarse con uno de los granjeros. Esto ya se veía... ¿Qué? Parpadeo con varios miles de ojos sin cuencas.

El "loco" había encontrado a la "virgen" y la había salvado, llevándola dentro del complejo hasta el ascensor. Podía admitirlo, estaba perpleja. Eso nunca había pasado en cualquier lugar del mundo. Se comunico con sus hermanos y sintió todo el peso cayendo encima de ella literalmente. El suyo era el único que no se había completado y estaba decidida a restregárselo a sus captores en la cara. Entonces tomo su decisión.

Para cuando los chicos habían activado "la Purga"(en serio, ¿quién era tan tonto como para colocar un GRAN BOTÓN ROJO tan a la vista?) sus hijos ya tenían instrucciones. Los Bucket, o por lo menos la única que no estaba atrapada de alguna forma, también. Aparentemente las pociones se estaban disolviendo de sus mentes. Como conseguían que algo que no respirara se viera afectado por ellas era algo que no entendía. Su pariente en Japón estaba de acuerdo y juro que lo primero que haría si salían sería liberar a su hija fantasmal de la rana en la que había sido encerrada. La pobre, de hecho, se ponía a llorar cada vez que la elegían. A ella tampoco le gustaban los niños muertos.

Observo fascinada como cada humano en el centro era masacrado. Estuvo orgullosa cuando uno de los muertos vivientes tiro un bastardo a la boca de su hermana serpiente, como el murciélago acecho y mato al becario, los doctores hicieron la operación y otros,...no le gusto que sus elegidos mataran a uno de sus hijos pero, siendo justos, al hombre se le disparo la pistola automáticamente.

Por un momento siguió al robot, ahora poseído por uno de sus fantasmas, antes de dirigirse a Dirección. Sus espantapájaros murieron por la granada, su pequeña araña fue baleada. Podía curarlos más tarde, pero su dolor no era bueno. Brevemente se distrajo por el púlpito de mama y por su persona pez llevándose dos víctimas.

Aquel hombre debería haber tenido cuidado con lo que deseaba, pensó mientras su caballo cornudo empalaba a otro científico. Su shock al verlo era delicioso.

Se lleno de alegría al ver a su elegida apuñalar al gafitas pero se puso seria cuando llegaron al templo. La directora los trataba de llenar con sus mentiras y casi grito cuando ella cogió un arma y apunto al chico.

No podía permitirlo pero era incapaz de hablar con los humanos.

Por suerte, su cachorro corrió hacia ella por detrás y la mordió, haciendo que tirase la pistola. Dado que los monstruos podían reproducirse por infecciones, ella ahora si podía hablar.

_"Hola"_

_"¿Quién?_" pregunto en su mente la chica.

_"El Gran Antiguo, o Antigua, creo que deberías ver nuestro lado de las cosas..."_

Derramo sus memorias en la mente de la chica, su nueva hija. Le mostró todo sin ataduras o engaños, logrando que estuviese de acuerdo en no interferir. Entonces su niñita entro y mato a la directora antes de pararse a saludar mentalmente a su nueva hermana.

Decir que estaba sorprendida era un eufemismo. Le estaba doliendo su cabeza por todo lo de unirse a todos sus hermanos y parientes por todo el mundo, tanto los libres como los encerrados. Ambas chicas se miraron en reconocimiento antes de que Paciencia se marchase.

Ya estaba. Ahora solo tenía que salir. Dejo unos cuantos minutos para que se distrajeran antes de moverse.

Cuando el suelo se agrieto, uso su poder para crear cúpulas protectoras alrededor de cada uno de sus niños, incluidos los dos chicos. El robot podía irse al desguace y los asesinos al infierno para lo que le importaba. Noto como sus hermanos y hermanas hacían lo mismo.

Ella paso la mano gigantesca, rompiendo en la noche y destrozando la cabaña y las instalaciones. Con algo de dificultad, miro las estrellas por primera vez en milenios. Eran tan hermosas. Ayudada por sus tentáculos logro salir por completo, recogiendo cada una de sus burbujas a la vez.

Noto como tenía todo el poder ahora. Hizo un gesto con su mano, trayendo las almas de sus hijos y descendientes de los últimos diez milenios. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, comenzaron a reformarse por todo el país.

Frunciendo un ceño inexistente, ella y sus hermanos usaron sus enormes poderes sobre la realidad para hacer que toda arma no superior a un hacha de piedra se oxidase y pudriese. Su pariente japonés les recordó también eliminar las nucleares, químicas o biológicas. No les hacían daño, pero a sus niños...

Algo más inspirada, hizo caer los satélites del espacio, interfirió con la radio y anulo las comunicaciones. Sintiéndose orgullosa al notar como sucedía exactamente lo mismo en todo el mundo incluyendo la anulación de cada aparato electrónico, miro hacia abajo y vio a un muy asustado humano mirándolos a todos, incluyendo varios que estaban renaciendo del polvo, hierbas, cenizas y escombros de los alrededores.

"No te voy a matar "le aseguro con una voz que parecía venir de todos lados, antes de fijarse en la niña "Dana, hija mía, ¿cuándo ibas a presentar el novio a tu madre?"

Ni Dana, ni su nueva gran familia pudieron impedir reírse ante la cara que puso Marty mientras se desmayaba. No sabía si era por el compromiso o porque ella fuese su madre. Cuando se recupero, el rojo de su cara superaba el color de la sangre.

Poco después, su cachorro, el zombi padre y el pescadito estaban advirtiendo a Marty que no le hiciera ningún daño o se arrepentiría, la mayoría de sus niñas estaban dándole consejos de belleza y demás a Dana, sus duendes jugaban por allí, la niña que había muerto tantos años antes estaba preguntándose qué había pasado...por esta noche mando a sus hijos esconderse y descansar. Estuvo muy alegre cuando sus sobrinos también lo hicieron. Hoy tocaba recuperar fuerzas. Mañana conquistar el mundo.

Oh, sí. La vida iba a ser buena.

Excepto, claro está, para los humanos. Se pregunto cómo podía resolver el problema de Marty...


End file.
